Vehicle operators often require the use of a computing device to assist in various operating activities, such as navigation. The computing devices may require an interface for power and/or data transfer. However, a retrofit of a cockpit, cabin, or other personal space to include a computer interface can be both time intensive and extremely expensive. Additionally, interior utility lighting is important for the night-time operation of many vehicles, such as aircraft, motor vehicles, vessels, or the like. Many older vehicles are outfitted with inefficient lighting that can be potentially dangerous to vehicle operators. A further retrofit of the cockpit, cabin or other personal space may additionally increase the amount of time and money required for the upgrade.